Loucuras de Padfoot
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Era sempre assim: Sirius cozinhava e Remus ficava só admirando. - Sirius/Remus


**Avisos: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada com essas fics. Se você não gosta de slash, feche essa janela imediatamente! Ah, se você gosta, divirta-se!  
**Sinopse:** Era sempre assim: Sirius cozinhava e Remus ficava só admirando. **  
Capa:** no profile.**  
Ship:** Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

* * *

Fic feita para o Puppies in A Box, o Amigo Secreto da seção Sirius e Remus do fórum 6v! Minha cachorra secreta é a chefona Retty-chan, e suas exigências como rainha das cachorras foi: Sirius cozinheiro, fic ambientada numa das guerras bruxas, Sirius aparecendo como Snuffles em alguma parte da fic. O que ela não queria: Remus certinho demais pra honrar o título de Maroto, fics fluffy, e Peter como um idiota descerebrado. Eu tentei fazer tudo que a minha cachorra pediu, e espero que tenha feito direito, ao menos!

* * *

**Loucuras de Padfoot**  
por Mah Jeevas

Ele olhou para o céu, pela janela da casa, a Lua. Prateada, brilhante e, infelizmente, cheia.

Havia a dor lacinante que percorria todo seu corpo, atingindo cada músculo e cada partezinha dele. Como em todas as outras noites de Lua cheia, ele estava transformando-se em um lobo raivoso e sedento por sangue mais uma vez.

Ossos partindo-se e alongando, a pele rasgando para dar passagem aos pêlos castanhos, os olhos castanho-claros, tão doces outrora, agora queimando em dor, transformavam-se em pérolas douradas para caracterizar o lupino em que se transformava.

O lobo tomou conta de sua mente, deixando seu lado racional de lado. Dentes e unhas muito bem afiados, o corpo grande e peludo, orelhas e face de lupino. O lobo uivou. Remus deixou de existir, por aquela ultima noite de Lua cheia daquele mês, para transformar-se em Moony.

E Sirius Black, tão observador, lentamente transformou-se em um grande, negro, peludo e amigável cão. Padfoot, sentado sobre duas patas, abanou o rabo para o lobo marrom, os olhos cinzas e brilhantes encarando-o, esperando.

O lobo chegou perto de Padfoot sobre duas patas, farejando o ar, identificando um cheiro humano misturado com um cheiro de animal. Fungando duas vezes, Padfoot inclinou a cabeça em direção à Moony, farejando o ar junto com ele e, quando o lobo aproximou mais. O lobo levantou as orelhas como reconhecimento, sentindo o cheiro humano desaparecer pelo ar. Moony lançou-se para cima de Padfoot, embolando-se com ele no chão, puxando-lhe as orelhas com um pouco de força.

Brincadeiras brutas e mais leves rolaram pelo quarto e, mais tarde, juntos, ambos saíram pela floresta que cercava a casa branca e grande.

Remus, lentamente, foi retornando à consciência . A primeira coisa que ele percebeu antes de abrir os olhos era que estava um trapo. Dolorido por todo lugar e que, provavelmente, estava sangrando, já que estava sentindo algo escorrer por sua perna esquerda.

Um pouco mais consciente do que antes, ele lembrou-se de que na noite passada fora Lua cheia e, claro, isso explicava a dor por todo o corpo e o quente do sangue.

Mas não explicava o gelado que vinha de algum lugar do seu rosto.

Semicerrou os olhos, tentando acostumar-se com a luz, quando a coisa gelada que estava no seu rosto de afastou, deixando a sensação mais amena. Remus virou o rosto lentamente para o lado, piscou e semicerrou os olhos novamente, ainda com um pouco de sono e cansaço, focando primeiro um focinho preto e, ao longo dele, um começo de pêlos negros.

Ele franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar que porra era aquela. Subindo o olhar, deparou-se com duas contas cinzentas e muito brilhantes que lhe encaravam fixamente, orelhas felpudas levantadas e, atrás da cabeça canina, ele viu um rabo longo e peludo abanar sem parar pra todo lado.

Oh, sim, a _porra_ era Padfoot. Ou melhor, Sirius, seu amigo, transfigurado em cão.

Ele respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta ao mover o corpo para deitar de lado, sentindo o roçar leve de um tecido sobre seu quadril. Gemeu baixinho e longamente quando fez um esforço a mais para levar a mão até a cabeça do cão, afagando suas orelhas.

- Bom dia, Pads. - sua voz soou rouca pelo quarto silencioso.

Um ganido baixinho saiu da garganta de Padfoot, fazendo Remus sorrir brandamente.

O cachorro levantou e sumiu de sua vista e Remus não resistiu o silencio gostoso que pairava por lá. Simplesmente voltou a dormir.

E só voltou a acordar quando sentiu um cheiro delicioso de molho invadindo suas narinas, despertando-o totalmente.

Mesmo dolorido, Remus arranjou forças sabe-se lá de onde e levantou o tronco, sentando-se na cama que, notou, não era dele. Olhou ao redor do quarto, vendo as paredes azul-claras com pôsteres dos times de quidditch que ele mais gostava, um mural cheio de fotos dos marotos e Lily e um grande espelho na parede oposta ao mural. Como o quarto era grande tinha uma escrivaninha, uma porta à sua esquerda que dava para o banheiro, criado-mudo e um guarda-roupa médio de madeira escura.

Definitivamente, aquele quarto era de Sirius.

Ele rodou os olhos, olhou para suas pernas e viu o lençol branco de seda do qual Sirius tanto gostava cobri-las. Ainda não conseguia entender por que Sirius, depois que decidiram morar juntos, após as noites de Lua cheia o levava para seu quarto.

De qualquer modo, o cheiro do quarto dele era gostoso.

Remus deslizou para a ponta da cama, colocando os pés no chão frio e espreguiçando-se gostosamente, fazendo uma careta quando a dor acumulou-se nas costas. É, parecia que a noite tinha sido terrível, julgando pela dor que sentia e a faixa que enrolava metade da sua coxa esquerda.

Puxou o lençol da cama e enrolou-o em sua cintura, segurando o lençol com uma mão, tomando coragem e, num impulso, levantou da cama. O mundo girou levemente e Remus levou a mão desocupada à cabeça, mas bastou ele piscar repetidamente para que tudo entrasse em foco de novo.

Passo por passo, lentamente ele saiu do quarto de Sirius e, seguindo o cheiro de comida, desceu os degraus da escada até chegar à sala de jantar, notando apenas que a mesa de vidro estava posta com os pratos e talheres; sem dar muita importância, Remus continuou seu caminho até a cozinha, ouvindo o som de metal batendo levemente contra metal.

Remus parou no arco da entrada da cozinha e, curioso, observou Sirius adicionar ingredientes numa panela fumegante, enquanto prestava atenção a um livro de receitas. A superfície plana do balcão de mármore que dividia a cozinha entre a geladeira e armário, fogão e pia estava cheia de farinha, um rolo de macarrão deixado de lado, potes de temperos variados, um saquinho cheio de restos de tomate, cebola e folhinhas verdes.

Aquilo indicava que Sirius tinha feito alguma comida de massa para o almoço, e, céus, fosse o que fosse, cheirava muito bem. O mais fascinante de tudo era que o moreno, diferente de todas as outras vezes que cozinhava, estava muito concentrado. Os olhos cinzas estavam fixos no livro "Receitas Que Todo Mundo Adora", o cabelo que batia na base da nuca estava preso num rabo de cavalo, a franja curta estava desarrumada e alguns fios sujos de farinha. Aliás, a bochecha do animago também tinha farinha grudada, uma gota de molho no queixo.

A frente do avental vermelho estava suja, a calça de moletom e um pouco da camiseta também não escaparam do molho. O melhor de tudo, porém, era que Sirius deixara a ponta da língua para fora. Aquela cena num todo deveria ser simples, mas Sirius, com seu charme natural, dava-lhe um toque interessante.

Ele sempre faria as coisas mais simples ou sem-graça as mais interessantes, Remus concluiu.

Mais alguns minutos de concentração por parte de Sirius e admiração por parte de Remus, então o lobisomem decidiu pigarrear para chamar a atenção do moreno. Em surpresa, Sirius deu um pequeno pulo no mesmo lugar, olhando para o outro rapaz. Seus olhos desceram pelo rosto cansado, mas atento, o pescoço, braços e peitoral com algumas cicatrizes e leves hematomas até o lençol comprido que Remus segurava para cobrir sua nudez.

Sirius achava Remus, seminu daquele jeito, cabelo desarrumado e encostado no arco, muito sexy. Claro que já vira o lupino nu e seminu muitas vezes, não era novidade, mas continuava a ser sexy.

Ele sorriu de lado para o outro, jogando a franja de lado.

- Hey, Moony, bom dia. Dormiu bem? - Sirius perguntou, cantando.

- 'Dia Padfoot. Sim, mas não o suficiente. - sua voz, pelo desuso, saiu rouca.

Sirius olhou-o de canto de olho quando suspirou, enquanto adicionava sal à macarronada que preparava.

- Tá com dor?

- Um pouco.

- Segunda prateleira, poção azul ao lado da vermelha, como sempre. - ele apontou para a prateleira ao lado da geladeira, indicando a poção para dor.

- Eu sei. - sorriu, desencostando-se e indo até a prateleira muito alta. - E, como sempre, você nunca faz o que eu peço. - esticou o braço livre para pegar o vidrinho, não alcançando-o.

- Bah, eu esqueci de colocar mais em baixo, Moony.

- Pega aqui pra mim, Padfoot. Anda. - colocou a mão na cintura, suspirando.

- Sobe numa cadeira.

- Seja um bom enfermeiro e amigo e pega pra mim logo, Sirius.

- Aproveitador dos infernos você, viu.

Bufando, Sirius deixou a colher de pau em cima da pia, foi até a prateleira, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e pegou o vidro específico, colocando-o na frente do rosto de Remus. Ele pegou e agradeceu com um sorriso brando, divertindo-se ao seguir com os olhos o amigo voltar para o livro, resmungando baixinho.

- Eu to fazendo macarrão para nós, quer alguma coisa além disso, Moony?

O lobisomem fez um "hummm" de aprovação enquanto ingeria a poção.

- Almôndega pode entrar no cardápio, chef?

- Claro, é só você pedir, pequeno Moony. - e lá estava o sorriso cheio de dentes estilo Sirius Black.

- Daqui a pouco eu te mostro o pequeno.

E lá estava, também, a risada latida que só Sirius sabia fazer. Remus riu junto.

- Melhorou a dor? - o moreno perguntou, depois de um curto silêncio em que ele preparava as almôndegas, encostando-se à pia.

Remus colocou o vidro que segurava na pia e, enquanto erguia os braços acima da cabeça e se espreguiçava, o lençol caiu. Todos os músculos do corpo do outro se alongaram e Sirius conseguiu ouvir as costas dele estralarem. Mas ele não estava dando realmente atenção àquilo, estava mais interessado em olhar para o corpo todo de Remus, sem o lençol.

Voltando do prazer que era espreguiçar-se sem sentir dor alguma, Remus notou que faltava alguma coisa. Olhou para baixo e viu o lençol caído no chão.

De prontidão, ele agaixou-se para pegá-lo e os olhos de Sirius focaram alguns breves e maravilhosos minutos naquele bumbum mais que fofo. Se existia um lugar em que Remus não tinha, milagrosamente, uma cicatriz sequer era ali e em seu membro. Ambos intactos, pra felicidade de Sirius, e a única coisa que marcava aquela parte era uma marca de nascença na nádega direita, que lembrava vagamente uma estrela deformada.

Remus endireitou-se, já com o lençol ao redor da cintura novamente e seus olhos castanho-claros fitaram-no com uma pergunta muda para o sorriso malicioso que brincava nos lábios do outro maroto.

- Dá vontade de morder sua marquinha, já te falei?

Remus riu, achando divertido quando Sirius brincava de flertá-lo.

- Estamos numa guerra, Padfoot, você deveria ficar mais sério, sabia?

- Nah, temos que relaxar às vezes, sim? - mesmo que fosse difícil, Sirius completou em pensamento.

Certo, ele queria relaxar, então eles poderiam continuar a brincadeira, certo?

- Sabe que você fica sexy de avental? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ronronou.

Sirius riu divertido. Adorava quando Remus entrava na brincadeira, aquilo quebrava um pouco a tensão que pairava entre eles com a guerra. Porém, Sirius já não queria mais brincar, estava cansado dos flertes amigáveis. Queria algo concreto com Remus, além da amizade; queria aprofundar o amor que existia entre eles.

Talvez ele mudasse todo aquele ar de amizade naquele dia mesmo.

Voltando-se para o macarrão, ele pegou um para provar quando Remus surpreendeu-o novamente, ao sentí-lo passar um braço por seu ombro e abocanhar seu pedaço de massa.

- Meu macarrão, Moony! - encarou indignado a face deliciada de Remus.

- Hmm, oh yeah, delícia. - riu-se com a cara do moreno - Padfoot, você é meu chef preferido.

- Claro, sou o único que atende às suas frescuras, né? - ele resmungou, pegando outro macarrão e experimentando. - Hmm, tá bom mesmo. Bom, bom, bom, tá pronto. Vai comer peladão mesmo?

- Não to afim de subir e descer escada.

- Então tá.

Com um aceno de varinha, uma tigela de vidro saiu flutuando do armário, indo de encontro ao moreno.

- Pega aquela jarra ali, por favor. Eu fiz suco de uva do jeito que você gosta, Remus.

O outro foi pegar a jarra com um grande sorriso cheio de dentes brancos estampado no rosto. Certo, ponto para Sirius, Remus ficou feliz!

Já na pequena mesa posta, eles comiam lenta e tranquilamente, Sirius ainda achando o máximo Remus comer nu, afinal, era difícil ver seu amigo mais solto daquele jeito, sem ter ataques de pudor.

Remus levantou os olhos do seu prato para Sirius e meio sem jeito perguntou:

- Você sabe quem morreu nessa semana, Sirius?

- Marlene McKinnon. Por pouco ela escapou, mas minha querida e adorada prima foi mais rápida. - ele respondeu sombriamente, sua voz atingindo um tom mais grave.

O outro apenas fez um som com a garganta, voltando a comer, até que Sirius puxou conversa.

- Sabe, eu ainda queria muito saber pra que tipos de missões Dumbledore manda para você, Moony. - ele fez uma pausa - É que, sabe, somos amigos, né?

De repente, muito subitamente, parecia que o ar tinha se transformado de leve para pesado.

- Eu contaria se não fosse preciso manter segredo, Sirius. - mentiu. Ele precisava mentir, afinal, Sirius ficaria muito preocupado se soubesse que Remus estava entre lobisomens muito mais perigosos que ele próprio. - Não há nada com que tenha que se preocupar, sim?

- Não? Você volta de não sei que lugar depois de três meses, todo arrebentado e eu não tenho o direito de me preocupar? - ele levantou a voz, largando os talheres na mesa – Caralho, Remus, eu amo você o suficiente para conseguir me preocupar!

Remus estava com o garfo cheio de macarrão a meio caminho da boca quando parou, os olhos arregalados fitando Sirius.

O silêncio se instaurou na sala, enquanto Sirius esperava uma reação do outro.

- Sirius, eu também amo muito, amigão . - ele falou de volta, com esperanças de que aquilo fosse uma das brincadeiras deles.

O queixo de Sirius caiu, e ele podia apostar que sua cara estava idêntica a de um peixe.

Sirius virara praticamente uma estátua de tão estático que estava. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas e corou quando caiu a fixa de que não, aquilo não era um flerte de brincadeira.

A primeira reação seria Sirius pegar a tigela de macarrão e virar na cabeça de Remus, mas aquilo seria criancice. Jogá-lo na parede seria uma boa, mas no momento não confiava muito em quanta força empregaria naquilo. Talvez gritar fosse melhor, por enquanto.

- AMIGÃO. O. CARALHO.

O lupino pulou da cadeira, sua face tingindo-se de vários tons de vermelho. Bem, Sirius pensou, era hora de mudar de estratégia e ser mais direto; que se danassem as indiretas, por que elas não funcionavam com Moony.

- EU TAVA FALANDO SÉRIO, REMUS! - o moreno levantou e espalmou a mão na mesa, trincando levemente a superfície do vidro. - EU. AMO. VOCÊ.

Realmente, aquela não tinha sido uma brincadeira.

- Ah... eu... - ele engoliu em seco, olhando para os lados. - Sirius...

- Não me venha com "Ah... Sirius"! Que porra, por que você nunca me leva a sério?

- Você sempre deu motivo, Sirius. - ele murmurou.

- Mas você me conhece. - disse duramente. - Você sabe quando eu minto, Remus!

Envergonhado, o outro rapaz levantou-se e se afastou, pretendendo retirar-se dali.

As contas cinzas, escurecidas pela fúria, acompanharam Remus e, sem mais pensar, Sirius fez o que a muito tempo o outro rapaz merecia. Com força agarrou-lhe o braço e jogou-o contra a parede mais próxima, prensando o corpo seminu. Ambas as respirações estavam aceleradas e, muito lentamente, como sempre agia quando estava no limite da paciência, Sirius encostou sua boca à orelha do outro, sua voz saindo rouca e grave.

- Você acha que eu flerto contigo por divertimento e que toda vez que te elogio é por brincadeira?

Sirius encarou-o, olhos nos olhos, e Remus sentia aquela tempestade acumulada em dois orbes queimarem os seus. Estavam cara a cara, o nariz dele quase tocando o seu, as respirações rápidas se misturando e os fios sedosos da franja negra entrelaçavam-se nos fios castanho-claros.

E, incrivelmente, Sirius ficava bem mais bonito assim, de perto. Todo nervoso, como Remus gostava, pois ele ficava tão mais intenso.

- Você tá me machucando, Sirius.

O moreno bufou, soltando o braço de Remus e apoiou as mãos na parede acima da cabeça de Remus, entrelaçando os dedos, ainda apertando o outro com seu corpo.

- Obrigado. - ele desviou os olhos dos do moreno - Sirius, eu... acho melhor não. Você está confundindo tudo, você não me ama como pensa que ama. A convivência que faz parecer que você me ama.

- Por quê você está fazendo isso comigo, Remus? - ele obrigou Remus a encará-lo quando puxou seu queixo. - A convivência só ajudou a te amar mais, seu estúpido.

- Você bateu a cabeça ontem à noite em alguma pedra, seu cachorro? - ele não tinha mais o que falar, estava sem argumentos - Isso não é coisa que se diga para um amigo, e sua confusão pode acabar com nossa amizade, Si...

- ESCUTA AQUI! - interrompeu-o rudemente - Eu NÃO QUERO ser apenas seu amigo. PARA. MIM. NÃO. É. SUFICIENTE.

E colou os lábios nos de Remus, sentindo a boca macia sob a sua tentar abrir para protestar, mas Sirius forçou a cabeça do outro contra a parede para impedi-lo.

Aquele era, de longe, o beijo mais agressivo que Remus tinha recebido e ele queria se afastar. Porém Sirius o fez mudar de idéia em um segundo, quando começou a lamber os lábios do outro, pedindo passagem, querendo explorar a boca que há tanto tempo queria beijar.

Remus pensava que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, Sirius não poderia se envolver com ele, afinal não era o melhor pra nenhum dos dois, ainda mais com a guerra e o fato de serem amigos. Mas como todas as outras vezes, Remus cedeu à outra travessura de Sirius, por que era tão gostosa e por que ele queria.

Queria mais ou tanto quanto nas outras vezes, quando aprontavam por Hogwarts e ele não barrava nenhum dos amigos, em especial o impulsivo Sirius Black.

E no final, quase todas as travessuras davam certo e eram maravilhosas. Talvez essa desse certo também.

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha oneshot! Reviews com críticas, sugestões e elogios são totalmente aceitas por mim, então, por favor, mande uma! \o/

Beijos a todos e obrigada por lerem! ;*


End file.
